Sickly Love
by Cloudkid58
Summary: Phoenix is sick and needs someone to take care of him. Miles figures that he's more than capable.


Miles Edgeworth walked into the office of his best friend and rival Phoenix Wright and sat down in the chair directly in front of him. With case files filling up his hands, he showed them off to Wright and set them down on the desk. He opened up one of the files and took out a paper. It was about the most recent case that they had completed. Miles had been sitting through it all day but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was about the case that was so troubling. It was why he had decided to come to Phoenix's office. He figured that with them working together they could figure it out.

But when he saw Phoenix with a piece of tissue stuck up his nose and his spiky hair tousled, he realized that maybe it wasn't the best day for him to come for help.

"Jesus Wright," he said with a frown. "You look like shit." He shook his head and looked closely at him. "What are you sick or something?" He looked him up and down, cringing at what he saw.

Not only did he have tousled hair and a tissue filled nose, his skin was paler than usual and his demeanor was different. His usually dopey self was replaced with a quiet, mopey personality that didn't fit him in the slightest. Miles was absolutely appalled.

In response to Miles's previous question, Phoenix just shrugged his shoulders and sniffed, wiping at his runny nose.

"I'm okay," he said. "I'm just a little warm is all." His voice was hoarse and he was barely able to speak above a whisper.

Miles immediately dropped the case files and went to check Phoenix's forehead. "You're very warm." He frowned and started to think frantically. "We need to get you home. You might die from this mysterious illness. If you die then who am I supposed to go up against in court?"

He forced him to stand up and draped an arm around his shoulder to secure him.

"A different lawyer-" Phoenix began to say but was cut off by Miles's shushing. He led him to his car and started driving furiously to get to his destination, turning back at every stoplight to make sure his friend wasn't dead yet. He wasn't, of course, but Miles figured that it was better safe than sorry.

Minutes later, they finally reached Miles's house. When he opened the door of his car to check on Phoenix, he noticed that he looked even worse than when they'd left. Cringing, he helped him out of the car and once again secured an arm around him.

"Alright Wright," he said. "You're at my house now. Do you still remember my name? I'm your rival and friend Miles-"

Phoenix held up his hand to cut him off. The look on his face was a mix between irritation and amusement as he furrowed his eyebrows while also giving a tense smirk. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Stop being an idiot," he said through his stuffy nose. "I know who you are Edgeworth and I'm not dying. I just have a small cold." He sneezed immediately afterward as if trying to illustrate his point. "Stop panicking."

Miles ignored the statement and laid him down on his couch. He put a blanket over him, tucking him in and rubbing his forehead.

"Water," he said while standing up and heading over to his kitchen. "You need to stay hydrated Wright. Would you like some soup as well?" He took out a pot, some water, and a can of chicken soup.

Phoenix wanted to protest but soon found himself craving the savory taste of soup. He hadn't had it in years. Not since he'd set off and become a lawyer. He figured it wouldn't hurt to have Miles make some for him. After all, he had been the one to offer.

"Thank you Edgeworth," Phoenix croaked out. "I really appreciate you doing that for me." He coughed into his sleeve and looked up at the ceiling longingly. A small smile made its way onto his pale face.

While Miles was in the kitchen he listened to what Phoenix said and felt his cheeks start to heat up. He stirred the soup that he was making and added bits of carrots and other vegetables into it. Cooking for Phoenix had a certain...effect on him. He felt warm and soft, different than his usually tougher demeanor. The fact that Phoenix always seemed to bring out his hidden emotions was conflicting. On one hand, he wanted to be vulnerable in front of him but on the other hand, he didn't know if Phoenix felt that way about him.

He stirred the soup a few more times and added salt and pepper for extra flavor. Taking a spoonful, he tasted the soup and nodded. He poured it into a decently sized bowl and took it over to Phoenix.

"Here you are Wright," he said with a small smile. "Sorry it took so long. I was trying to make sure that it was perfect for you." His cheeks were still dusted a light pink color as he placed the bowl on the coffee table.

"Hm? What are you doing?" Wright asked while noticing the bowl on the coffee table and trying sit up. "I need the soup." He tried to stretch his arms out to reach for it but a loud popping sound stopped him.

Miles heard the pop and cringed. He picked up the spoon. "As embarrassing as it is, I suppose I can feed you." He used the spoon to collect some soup and popped it into his rival's mouth, allowing him to savor the flavor before repeating the process again and again.

Phoenix didn't protest. He allowed Miles to feed him until he was full.

"I'm tired," he said after finishing his food. "You should sleep with me." He pulled Edgeworth down to where his head was resting on his chest. Forcing him to stay down, he wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"Quit it," Miles protested while waving his arms around. "You're gonna get me sick too." He tried to push himself off of Phoenix but ultimately ended up failing. With a sigh he said, "We can lay down in my bed but if I get sick then I swear to God Wright-" He stopped himself from saying anything else and finally managed to break away.

He helped Phoenix up and guided him to his bedroom so they could lay down. Tucking him into the bed, he climbed in as well and laid next to him. He hoped that Phoenix couldn't hear the sound of his heart beating.

"You're cute Miles," Phoenix said with a giggle that sounded like he was drunk. "The way you turn all red when you're embarrassed. It's cute." He yawned at the last part and turned on his side, now facing his rival and friend. His eyes looked as if they were struggling to remain open and his voice was still scratchy as ever. He seemed better though, his personality was almost back to normal.

"Don't say that Phoenix," Miles blushed a dark red. "You're tired and sick. I know you don't really mean it." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes just as Phoenix's breathing began to slow down. The moment was calming. It felt right for him to finally announce his feelings. "I like you a lot Wright...romantically at least. Maybe you feel the same or maybe you don't but I just had to tell you. I felt like I'd explode if I didn't." He chuckled weakly. "I bet you're thinking that I'm an idiot for confessing right now but-" He opened his eyes again and noticed that Phoenix was sleeping. "Oh."

He chuckled again and shook his head, internally scolding himself for getting emotional. Phoenix was sick and there he was making the illness all about him. It was just so selfish.

He turned to where he wasn't facing him anymore and sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep and hopefully forget about his embarrassment. But before the sleep could come his body tensed up and he let out a quiet sneeze. Then another and another. Widening his eyes, he looked over to Wright's sleeping form and muttered a single word under his breath.

"Motherfucker."


End file.
